Fame
by Fanfic.and.Chill
Summary: " Fame and money is what changed Brandon. And it was Callie's fault. " It's summer vacation and the house is empty. Mariana is on a trip with Matt and Jude is in England with Conner. The only one in the house is Stef, Lena, Brandon and Callie. But what will happen when Brandon and Callie is forced on a trip together? Can Callie change Brandon back to himself? Brallie story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as you see, I have started another Brallie Fanfiction.**

 **This story is playing around, one year from season 3.**

 **Aj is no part of this story.**

* * *

Callie sighed irritated as she looked out the window.

It was more girls again, outside the house, screaming Brandon's name as they guards tried to calm them down.

" What are you doing awake this early, hun? " Lena said as she walked next to Callie on the sofa, and noticing the crowd outside.

Lena sighed as Callie did the same but irritated once again.

" Why don't they go home and sleep instead? " Callie said angry and turned around on the sofa, watching the clock showing that it was 7:30 AM.

" It's summer vacation, they don't have anything to do but to, " Lena made a gesture to the crowd again. " fangirling. Did I say it right? "

Callie nodded as Lena stood up, and gave her a clap on her shoulder with a smile.

" How about you sneak up and sleep in before Stef wakes up?"

Callie nodded once again as she stood up and walked up the stairs.

She couldn't help but feel that weird feeling when she walked past Brandon's room.

She feels that feeling every time she thinks of him.

Like she has a stone in her stomach.

Callie walks in to her and Mariana's room and sits on her bed.

She can still hear the girls scream.

She was so angry.

And so sad.

School was over, and summer vacation started just one week ago.

Mariana and Mat got together again just a few month before the broke up, and now, they were on their own trip.

She don't know where. Callie only remembered Mariana nag on moms until she screamed of joy, packing her bag and leaving. She said the trip will be almost four weeks before leaving Callie alone in the room as she watched her in shock.

Jude and Connor had traveled to England with Connor's father. Of course, it was planned months before, but Callie's heart still broke when he hugged them goodbye and leaving the house with a bag, running to the car that waited for him.

Jesus was still on boarding school, wanted to spend his summer there with his friends. And girls too, Callie guessed.

So here she was. Nothing planned this summer.

Since AJ got her fired last year, she had nothing to do.

She was all alone and only felt guilt for not having a boyfriend, or a friend to be with.

Moms wanted sure to be alone. Only them this summer.

And Callie was in the way, Callie laid down in her bed and the feeling was back, and Brandon too.

She didn't understand it.

He had money.

He had friends.

Why didn't he just take a trip to Brazil or something.

The clock was 7:52 AM and Callie could feel how tired she got from beeing wake up so early.

As she was about to sleep, she almost jump a meter up in the air when she heard the girls outside scream like there was no tomorrow.

Callie hurried herself down stairs to see what was happening.

Stef and Lena was in the living room looking outside at the crowd.

" What is happening? " Callie asked worried and joined Lena and Stef next to them.

The girl was wilder than ever and the guard was working even harder.

A matte black Rover was coming through the crowd and Brandons name was the only thing you could hear.

" What the..? " Stef whispered in shock when she saw the familiar car parking outside the house.

" Wasn't he..? " Callie whispered to herself as confused as her moms.

Brandom came out from his car and the crowd was screaming wild again.

" Omg… " Stef whispered again in shock as Brandon tried to ignore the flash cameras and the girls trying to get his attention.

Stef stood up as she hurried herself to the door and Lena was soon after.

Callie, who didn't want to disturb their talk, had to know why he did it.

This was something whole new that Brandon just did.

And moms didn't like it.

Brandon opened the door in a hurry and closed as fast as he closed his eyes and breathed out, like the walk from the car to the door was the longest walk ever.

He was wearing a suit, who was all wrinkled. His hair was as messy and he was wearing black sunglasses too.

" Did you sneak out!? " Stef screamed.

Brandon put his hand on his face, like someone was shouting one cm from his ear.

" Please, not so loud. " He whisperes. Another shock.

" Are you- Are you hungover?! " Stef screamed again as Lena tried to calm her down.

Brandon sighs again as he takes of his black sunglasses, showing his red eyes instead.

Callie felt that rock again. that rock who was full with uncomfortable and sadness.

" Look, I'm sorry, but this guy I know had a party and there was this famous- what was his name? "

" I don't care. Go up, fix yourself up, come down stairs for breakfast. We will talk about this tonight! " Stef said.

Brandon gave Callie a glare before walking past her and up stairs with a smile on his face. That smile that screamed with enjoyment.

Callie's stone was bigger than ever.

" What have happened to him? " Lena whispered. Stef tried to find something to say.

" We'll talk about this later. " She repeated as she walked to the outside. To talk to the guard and informing him that she wanted the girls outside gone.

Lena sighed and walked to the kitchen, leaving Callie all alone.

Deep inside, Callie knew why she had this stone in her stomach when she thought about Brandon.

Because she missed the old Brandon.

The Brandon, who would never do anything like sneak up in the middle of the night, drinking at a party and come back hungover.

She wanted him back.

And it was her fault that he was lost.

Callie remembered walking outside in the night spring air. She could still hear her family celebrate and singing. She had smiled at the thought again.

She had finally been adopted.

She remembered being surprised when she saw Brandon sitting on the porch.

She had asked him why he was outside when the whole family celebrated inside.

He had asked her the same, and it made her shut up.

" Are you mad Brandon? " She had asked.

He didn't answer in a long time.

" You're still breaking my heart. " He said sarcastic, but there was still tears in it, and walked inside again.

Callie was shocked at his statement then.

She remembered that they hadn't talked in a long time that spring, even that winter.

She remembered he was heartbreaking when Lou broke up with him and that he got thrown out of the band.

And that Callie would be adopted was just not the best time for him.

He needed someone beside him that time, and Callie wasn't.

That's when it started.

He suddenly locked himself in his room.

He didn't come down for dinner, or movie nights. He was locked up in his room all the time.

And when someone asked, he would scream at them to shut up, or go to hell.

Everyone was so worried about him.

And the guilt became a stone in Callie's stomach.

But one day, a few middle aged girls knocked on the door, asking for Brandon.

Stef called for him and the whole family was in the living room, trying to hear what the girls wanted.

" Can we get an autograph? "

* * *

 **Sorry for the crappy ending, but when I started writing this, I wrote like four pages without stopping, so the next chapters start is going to start bad too I guess.**

 **But thanks for reading. Keep the reviews up and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stef came in the house again and sighed irritated, which brought Callie back from her thinking.

" Every time. " Stef whispered to herself and walked into to the kitchen to join Lena.

Callie turned around to walk up to her room as she thought about his smile.

It was the first time Brandon smiled in a long time. While he wrote his name down on the girls papers.

And when he walked up again to his room after signing the papers, Mariana rushed to get her computer, wrote down Brandon's name and a few videos of himself was on there.

The whole family was quiet when they heard him sing on the video.

" My brother is famous! " Mariana almost screamed.

The fame started to pour in for Brandon. Money too.

His videos had so many views and the comments is beyond good.

And he suddenly started to change.

He bought those really expensive designers clothes.

" Is that really necessary? " Jude asked at dinner.

" Why not? " He answered simply with his face at his mobile.

" No phones at the table Brandon." Lena said annoyed, not the first time.

" I'm sorry Lena. " Brandon said sarcastic, and walked away from the table, still on his phone.

Everyone was too shocked to talk.

He colored his hair blond.

" Omg! " Stef screamed.

" Why did you do that?! " Mariana said as shocked as the rest of the family.

" Oh, my hair? I like it. " Brandon said, turning to face Mariana. " It's not that I'm trying to fit in in anything, right Mariana? " Mariana looked like she got hit by a truck of hurtness as Lena screamed at Brandon to apologize to his sister. But he just walked past her with that smile of enjoyment.

And of course, the car.

" It's mine. You can just look at it and try to suck it all up. " Brandon said when he had parked outside the house and saw all our shocked faces.

And Callie always blamed herself for it.

She wasn't there for him when he needed her. She was so into the adoption that she forgot about what she had with Brandon.

And she had lost him, right in front of her face.

But she was too blind to see that.

Again.

Callie stopped walking in front of Brandons room.

She missed him so much.

Callie thought she heard wrong, but she heard a sob from down stairs.

" Honey, what's wrong? " She could hear Lena say.

Callie took one step closer on the stairs as she tried to listen.

" I- I can't say it. " Stef cried out as she tried to calm herself down. " I can't. "

" Just say it dear. Its okey. " Lena whispered, waiting for Stef to talk out.

Callie could here Stef collecting herself as she waited for the worst.

" Is it normal that I want Brandon gone? "

Callie could feel that stone again.

" Does it make me a bad mother that I'm tired of him and the crap that he bring with him? "

As Lena was shocked by Stef's statement, she tried to calm Stef down, Callie swallowed down her scream.

It was her fault.

It was her fault that Stef feels this way.

As Callie turned around, she saw Brandons door open for a second before he closed it with a slam.

" Oh no. " Callie whispered to herself.

* * *

Brandon slammed the door hard as he leaned against the door.

 _His mom wants him gone._

Brandon swallowed down threat of tears as he started to walk to the bathroom.

As he took of his clothes, that smelled liquor, he started the shower, letting the warm water clean Brandon up.

He knew he was an ass for what he was doing to the family.

But it's not his fault that they care so much.

Brandon bit his lips.

If he had a kid, that was partying, drinking often, and picking on his family, Brandon would be so angry and sad too.

But Brandon throwed the pity towards the family away.

He remembered when he got kicked out the band, plus Lou breaking up with him, how he only wanted comfort from his mothers and his siblings.

When he asked his moms to talk, they were busy with Callie's adoption.

When he asked Jude and Mariana, they were busy planning out the party for her.

And, when the only time in his life, he asked Callie for a favor, to let him talk out, she wasn't there.

She wasn't there.

And he got so, freaking, angry.

After her adoption, he started to write down his feeling, making them into songs, singing them while filming himself and put it on online.

One song, turned into another, and the videos of himself, became more than one.

The family starts to show up a week after, asking him why he is locking himself up in his room.

And he gets even more angry.

He has been locking himself in his room long before they noticed, but of course, how did they know, when all of their _focus_ was on Callie. When no one was there for him.

So he tells them to go to hell and to shut the - up.

After a month of writing, singing and keeping the door locked, his fame and money is bigger than ever. And he is so happy.

When he search for his name on internet, his name is everywhere.

Even girl have started fanpages. So for the first time in less than two months, when he hears his mother scream for the others that's its dinner time, he goes down to join, wanted to at least be seen and congratulated at his success.

But when he sees everyone on the table sitting, getting ready for the food, no one sees him. And when he looks at his seat, there is no plate placed down for him.

That's where he goes crazy.

The only thing he ever wanted from his family the last two month, was to want someone to look at him, spend a little time to focus on him.

He runs up to his rum again and lock it. Brandon takes up everything that he finds and throws it around his room before falling down on the floor and crying for the first time.

And when he calms down, he looked at the piano, then at the computer.

 _You can be someone else._ A voice said in his head, he remembered. _You can be a new Brandon and everyone will admire you._

 _Even your family._

So he starts right away.

With a card full of money, he goes into stores and buys brand clothes.

He started to get in touch of other famous people from the internet.

He colored his hair blond.

He started to go to parties that his new friends was holding.

He was drinking whenever he wanted to.

He bought a really expensive car.

And each time he did something bad, his family was looking at him.

Angry glares, sad faces, confused stares, he didn't care.

He just loved that he was being noticed again.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry that you have to repeat reading Brandon's story, but the last time it was from Callie's point of view. So I wanted to also write Brandon's point of view. Sorry again, this is also a filler chapter, but, wait for it. c:**

 **-L**


	3. Chapter 3

When Callie had time, she always watched Brandons singing videos in secret.

She would listen what moms were doing, if they were busy or not, and later, close the door as she connected headphones in the laptop, and under her blanket, she would lay there and watch him sing.

She didn't know if it was… okay, to feel that feeling when she heard him sing.

She would feel her heart beat race faster when he sang one of his songs, _Love we'll find._

He never looked into the camera when he sang, Callie had noticed, always looked away as he played the piano. Like he was afraid what would look at him back.

She would listen to the words she recognized.

 _The whole universe is against me, but I'll be fine._

 _So lets cover our eyes, say alright and we sing…_

 _We sing, that, love we'll find._

Callie would always sing along on that part, quietly so no one would hear.

And she would always cry when she saw that video when he sang, _Blind._

He had something to cover his eyes as he sang and played the piano.

He sang about how blind people can be when you just need to be seen.

And it's Callies fault that he had wrote down those feelings and had sang them out.

As Callie heard a knock on the door, she closed the laptop in panic and jumped out of the bed as the door opened.

Lena looked back at Callie as she smiled at her.

" It's breakfast time. " Lena said and walked back downstairs.

Callie put down the laptop on her bed as she took a deep breath.

Just 15 minutes ago she heard Stef cry, and Brandon, definitely heard too.

And Stef saying those words wasn't much better.

Callie walked slowly downstairs to the kitchen.

Stef was sitting on the table next to Lena, looking a lot better than she sounded just a while ago.

" It bacon today, _Stef de la bacon speciallah_. " Stef said with an accent that made Callie laugh.

" With eggs, That _Lena de nada_ have made. " Lena tried, but Callie and Stef just looked at her like she was stupid.

" You have a lot of practice left. " Stef said that made all the three of them laugh.

As Callie took a plate she smiled big.

" We can practice together mom, so we can beat mama. " Callie said while filling the plate with today's breakfast.

" That's sounds amazing! Are there like, classes for food accent? "

As they laughed again, they suddenly stopped.

Callie looked at her moms who looked like they heard a ghost. And when Callie listened to, her face became just like her moms.

Because they all hear the same thing.

And that stone in Callie's stomach was back.

His door opening. His footsteps coming down the stairs. Himself coming closer and closer.

Callie's back was facing him, thankful for not have the sight that Stef and Lena had.

Callie closed her eyes hard.

Stef and Lena wasn't _moms_ when Brandon was around.

They were just back, too Stef and Lena.

She could hear him take a plate behind her, seeing Stef watching every move behind her.

And then, she hears him drag out the chair next to her.

Callie starts to sweat when he sits next to her. In the corner of her eye, she could see him. His smile that could charm 100 girls right away, but still have the tiniest evil in it.

His white T-shirt that bringed out his muscles and how it showed of his tan he had got.

Stef and Lena looked at him shocked as he started to grab bacon and eggs.

Of course they would look at him. He haven't been eating with them in months.

Callie wanted become smaller, and smaller, and so small, that she could disappear from this world.

She was so ashamed of herself.

" Brandon, nice to see you again. " Lena stammered out as she tried to avoid eye contact,

" Is it? " Brandon asked cold sarcastic, everyone feeling that that question was directed to Stef.

Of course Brandon had come down for a reason...

" That is not fair Brandon- " Stef said angry as she stood up but Brandon cut her of.

" What is _fair_ , Stef? " Brandon said angry. " Am I just stupid for not knowing what fair actually means, or did you just raise me wrong? "

The silence took over the kitchen as Stef watched her son like she had lost him, while he ate his bacon.

" Wow, these are really salty Lena. " He chuckled. He put down the bacon and took a deep breath as everyone looked at him with fear of what he would say next.

" I'm going away this summer to this place I have rented. Like a cabin, nothing more. " He suddenly says. Everyones faces suddenly changes to surprised faces.

" And believe me, I'm doing myself a favor by leaving you guys, not the other way around- " Brandon starts again but Stef cuts him of this time.

" You're not going without me or Lena. "

Callie bit her lips and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to be there and victimise the World War III.

Silence took over the room once again.

" What?! " Brandon said angry, like he heard wrong.

" We all know what you will do if you have a place all by yourself!-"

" Parties, so what?! "

" Parties means alcohol! "

Brandon looked at his mom angry, and Stef looked back at him, ready for a fight.

She wouldn't let this one go.

" Alcohol, leads to deaths Brandon! " Stef says angry.

" And unfortunately, you have no control anymore, so unfortunately, you need a babysitter, and that is, me and Lena."

It got quite in the kitchen again as Brandon tried to get bigger, screaming with his face that she is not the boss of him, but Stef screamed back with a, yes I do.

As the silence almost choked Callie to death, she took up her juice and started to sipping on it, but still knowing that the little glas wouldn't hide her face full with emotions.

" Or, Callie can be with you. "

Callie could feel the juice stuck in her throat when she heard it, tried to cough down the juice as Brandon looked shocked at his mom.

" Callie?! Are you joking Stef?! " Branon said and gave a disguised look at Callie, that made her almost burst out in tears.

" You decide Brandon. You go with either me and Lena, or Callie, or, you don't go at all. "

Brandon looked like he would curse out four pages, but he bit his lip and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

" You better start packing then. " He said angry, toward Callie without looking at her as he walked away from the kitchen and up to his room.

When they heard a door slam, they all breathed out.

" Stef are you serious? You didn't even ask for Callie's permission! " Lena started as Stef sat down next to Lena again and covered her hand with her face and rubbed her eyes.

" I know it was stupid, but I can't think of anything else- "

" We could have talked about it after! " Lena said with sadness.

As the two moms started to argue Callie looked at them.

Callie was the only one left in the house, except for Brandon, and she cursed herself for not leaving them alone just one summer. Just one summer to have for them self.

And Brandon, who was always ruin their moments, and also ruin for moms this summer, was their fault.

It was Callie's fault for making Brandon into the new Brandon.

So, Callie owed moms. She owed them for destroying their son and their summer.

And leaving them alone by getting away with Brandon was the only thing she could pay them with.

" It's okay. " Callie suddenly said.

Moms looked at her.

" I can take care of him this summer. It's okey. "

Stef and Lena tried to hide their relief and happiness.

" Are you sure? " Lena asked.

" Yeah. " Callie lied, showing of a big smile. " It won't be that bad, right? "

 **Sorry for not updating guys, school is back now, but please, review and I will update so much faster!**

 **-L**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie borrowed Marianas suitcase that was too 'Mariana' for Callie, but right now, she didn't care. As soon she had finished breakfast, she started to pack. She had no idea when they were supposed to leave and she was too afraid to ask.

Callie knew a whole summer away would be a lot of clothes. And not having so many, she took the whole pile of shorts, dresses and shirts in on grip and threw it in the case. She took her bikinis too, even if she knew that she wouldn't be swimming. Callie also took makeup, underwear, pyjamas and more things that would be needed.

As Callie managed to sit on the suitcase forcing it to zip it, she breathed out relieved for finally making it. She still couldn't believe it. That she would be spending the summer with Brandon. No, not with Brandon.

She would be spending the summer, _watching after_ Brandon.

Callie could already feeling herself getting a headache of the loud music that would be playing and how she would be running after Brandon like a mother running after her kid on a tivoli.

She could already feel the smell of alcohol and liquid that would make her head dizzy as she was trying to calm the place down. Callie knew it would be like that.

I mean, Brandon looked like he had been partying in two year straight, when he only came home from one.

Someone knocked on the door and soon, Stef and Lena opened up.

" Hey you. "

" Hey. " Callie said with a smile.

" We just wanted to say, " They both sat on the same bed as Callie and looked at her.

" How proud we are of having such a nice daugher, for agreeing on looking out for her brother."

" Even if you didn't have such a big vote in it. "

Callie smiled through the uncomfortable feeling of having Brandon called as a brother.

" I already told you, it's okey. " Callie said, trying to get out a laugh.

" I didn't have anything planned this summer anyways, and, maybe I can also have fun. " Callie said like it was a question.  
" Of course sweetheart. But, just be careful. " Lena said with a smile.

Callie smiled back. Of course she wouldn't partying, the only reason she said it was because it would tense down moms a little.

And it seems it working.

When Callie saw a taxi stopping at the driveway, she suddenly stood up, actually starts to thinking.

 _You are going to sit in that cab with Brandon. Brandon!_

 _The guy, the brother, you haven't talk with in months._

 _You are going to spend the summer with him. The whole Summer!_

The panic starts to creep up on her and she wants to back out now, but moms already noticed the taxi and Lena started to call Brandon down stairs.

Stef came to me, putting her arm around Callies shoulders,

" Thanks again sweetheart. " She said with a smile. " Have fun love. "

" Thanks. " Callie said, giving Stef a hug.

Even if she had to spend the summer with someone who hated her, she still felt it was worth it. Because when Stef give Callie that smile, showing how thankful she is for having a calm summer alone with Lena, it was definitely worth it.

Brandon's footstep was heard from the stairs.

He had sunglasses on with a T-shirt and shorts.

" Brandon, be careful- " Lena started but he was already out the door.

" Won't even say goodbye. " Stef whispered and sighed.

" Don't think about it. Just have fun this summer. " Callie said with a smile.

She said goodbye to Lena too before entering out the house. Callie already saw Brandon sitting in the front, waiting for her to sit in the back.

She knew that Brandons suitcase was in the back truck, and the driver had taken his bag for him to place it there.

Callie opened the car door and heard how the driver had already started a conversation with Brandon.

" E-excuse me? Should I put the bag in the back or should I place it next to me? " Callie asked nervously.

" Oh, I'm so sorry! " The driver said with a accent. " No, of course I put in the back. " He got out of the car to take Callie's back as Callie nervously didn't know if she should wait for the man, or sit in the car.

When the young man was done he opened up the door for Callie who whispered a thank you with a smile as she sat down in the car. Soon the young driver sat in the front and started the car.

" So, keep going. " Brandon said with a smile.

" So, I came to America after I had convinced my mother who is a, bitch, literally. "

Brandon laughed at the driver's comment. Callie must have interrupted them when she had come with her bag, because, she didn't understand full of the drivers story, but she still listened.

" So, when I came to this place, I immediately meet this girl, and we got together and we got kids, two girls in the age of 14 and 16. And they are really into you. "

" Really? " Brandon asked with happiness in his eyes.

" Yeah, they never shut up. "

As the two of them laugh, Callie kept staring at Brandon.

The way he talked, the way he looked at the man with happiness, the way he smiled.

That was Brandon. The Brandon she missed.

And that the Brandon still was there, made Callie's heart flutter.

" Well, is it okay to write them an autograph? " Brandon asked and the driver lit up in a second. Brandon borrowed a pen from the driver as he asked for the girls name and wrote his.

" So, is the lady there your girlfriend? "

Callie and Brandon both froze when they heard the question.

Like Brandon had forgot Callie in the back, he suddenly became new Brandon.

" No, she is my sister. " He whispered with a disgusted voice as Callie tried to hold in the tears.

The driver seemed to feel the tense air, so he moved on with another question.

As the driver kept talking with Brandon, and Brandon suddenly was back to the one Callie loved, Callie watched out the window, and realized that this trip would be really bad.

Callie suddenly woke up from her sleep. She recognized that she was sitting in a taxi, with Brandon in the front seat together with the young driver, who had put some music from his home land and Brandon was listening with focus with a pen and a block in his hand, probably getting some inspiration from the odd, but beautiful, music to a new song.

Callie's mind started to clear up and she sighed quietly when she realized what had happened only this morning.

She looked out and recognized that the sun was almost down, and her stomach was screaming that breakfast wasn't enough.

" Here we are. " The driver said, that makes me look up.

Callie almost choke on the air she was breathing.

That was _not_ just a cabin. You could definitely see that immediately with gates a few meter up, and through the gates, there was a long walk up to a hill were the only cabin, house, were. The gates suddenly opened and we were getting closer. The car stops and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

That is a really beautiful cabin. With the only white cabin in centrum around trees and a swimming pool right in front of it, makes Callie want to live here forever.

Brandon thanks the driver and tip him before getting out of the car. Callie thank the driver too and walk out from the taxi, feeling the hot summer air even this late of hour.

The taxi drives away, leaving only her and Brandon alone with the cabin who has to be bigger than half the size of our house.

" Good thing you slept. " Brandon suddenly says, making me turn my head to face him.

" Why? " Callie ask, surprised that he finally talks to her. A big evil grin formed on his lips.

" Because we're having a party. " He turns to her. " And my babysitter has to be up and look out for me. " He gives away a small laugh that was nothing but funny, just a scary chuckle.

" It will be a long, _long_ night. " He whispers to her angry before turning around to the cabin-house.

Callie's heart was beating more than ever and she was nothing but thankful that he didn't go further with his scary talking. Callie realized that she had dropped her bag in her hand, and leans down to pick it up again.

" _Party?_ " Callie whispers to herself . " _We just got here._ "

 **I am so so sorry for just leaving this story like this and I promise that I'll will trying to start with this story again! And sorry that the chapter wasn't that much.**

 **Please leave a review because that I'll know if people actually is reading and enjoying it or not, and it's also a reminder for me to update so please it won't hurt to just leave one. Thank you!**

 **-L**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 20 minutes of fear that the night would be a big fat chaos of partying before it actually happened.

Right after they arrived people started to pour into to cabin with all sorts of alcohol and all sort of people. From girls with the shortest skirt to guys who had paparazzi after them. As Callie heard how the music suddenly started to play, she suddenly panicked and locked her room, so sure that people would spend the night together in her bed if she didn't do anything about it. The smoke started to fly in the air while people danced from the toilet to the backyard in the swimming pool. Callie was amazed and shocked how this beautiful cabin turned into a frat house in just a few minutes. She wanted to see and talk to Brandon before he started to drink too much, but she couldn't find him. Rather being there and babysit everyone, Callie decided to order a pizza and sit outside at the back of the cabin, so she didn't have to witness someone puking. As Callie could hear people scream and laugh louder even more, she started to eat her pizza faster. She was so sure that the police would arrive any minute now, even if the cabin was so far away from the nearest house. The worst part about this was that it was 00:57 AM, the party has been active in five hours and she haven't seen Brandon yet. She know that she would definitely not find him back here but she was a little scared. What if he has collapsed on the floor and people just stepped on him, didn't even notice there own drunk asses.

Suddenly she heard loud screams of enjoyment that made her jump in fear. As the screams got even louder, Callie started to feel a little curious and slowly walked away from her place. She tried to push away all the people who was in her way as she tried to get through the wide glass door that lead into the living room from the pool. Everyone was in a ring around someone as they screamed Brandon's name which made Callie panic. What is Brandon doing that make everyone scream. As she finally came through the circle, she immediately regret it. Her stomach got filled with pain and she could already feel those ridiculous tears burning behind her eyelid.

Brandon was licking beer from a girls belly button as everyone kept screaming in amazement. And when he was done, he licked all the way to her mouth and started to make out with the nameless girl as she started to giggle and scream of drunkenness and people started to scream even louder, filming, soon putting it up on the internet.

Callie wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to die.

She knew what Brandon did, it was all over the internet all the time, but she always put away her phone before it got too much. But this isn't the internet. This was Brandon's reality now. And she couldn't pause this and put it away. She was now there, witnessing Brandon putting his mouth in a girl without a shirt that he barely knows on the table.

And that was enough.

Calle turned around, pushed everyone away from her as they screamed after her to watch herself, and she went to speaker and dragged every wire out.

The music stopped and everyone stopped screaming and yelling in shock. They suddenly turned around to see Callie with every wire in her hand as she threw them on the floor.

" Everybody. Get out now! Party time is over! " Callie screamed so loud she felt her throat go sore.

People started to scream in protest but after a few minutes of more yelling and "calling the cops" the house got empty in a few minutes.

She stood there a few minutes before she lifted her head.

Brandon was on the floor, probably half asleep.

Callie was so disgusted with him. She felt like she got cheated on, but she didn't want to get that admitted.

She started to take a few steps toward him as she saw him with half open eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Callie took him up some way and dragged him to his room. They didn't exchange a word, or even a look, just walked slowly to his room. She sat him down on his bed as she fixed the bead for him.

" You've been crying. "

Callie looked at Brandon who looked at her back. He had something in his eyes that was so old to him. Sadness.

" Have I? " Callie asked herself and let her fingers touch her eyelashes.

They were wet. She haven't even notice the tears.

She looked up at him again but he was already on the bed, sleeping like the dead. She stood up and walked out from the room, closing the door and started to clean up the cabin, 01:13 in the morning as she cried quietly for herself. And she had no idea why.

* * *

The sun was up in the sky, and even if it was only 11:00 am, it was to hot to even be out. But Callie didn't care. She really didn't care. She had put on the bikini she never thought she would wear, with a sunhat and a pair of sunglasses, and she was laying aside the pool and was determined to get a tan. With a drink in her hand, full with ice, she was bubbling inside, sure that she was about to explode of anger. She was done cleaning up by the time of three, and after crying out, the anger suddenly was grown. She knew what she was going to saying to Brandon, she had been planning all morning.

She suddenly heard a sound from the bedrooms inside, and her heart started to race. She could feel how every sentence she would say, fly away from her mind and forgetting them. As she cursed herself for it, she suddenly heard a sore voice.

" Callie? "

She could see how brandon with his nasty white shirt from yesterday and with his hands covering his eyes from the sun as he looked down at her.

" What happened yesterday? I don't- "

" It's never happening again. "

It got quiet between them.

" What? "

" If you're ever going to have a party again, I will leave, and moms will not approve, and you have to be together with me. But instead of here, in the sun and by the pool, at home instead. And you wouldn't want that. " For the first time Callie faced him, and she even took of her sunglasses.

" You think you are all bossy over me. Think that I will follow you like a little puppy and be afraid. But no Brandon, I'm the boss here. As soon as you don't take away your plate after breakfast, I will call moms and your magical summer will be over! So you're my puppy, and you should freaking fear me! "

It got once again quiet, and the only thing Callie could hear was her heartbeat that was so fast.

" Fine. " Brandon said angry through grinding teeth.

" Fine. " Callie said, putting back her sunglasses, facing the sun.

" Now leave. "

Brandon sighed irritated before leaving.

And Callie's hand shaked so much and she felt like she had to throw up, but, she couldn't help but to smile a little about her tackiness. That was ridiculous and he even fell for it.

Callie could be bossy after all. It wasn't Brandon's summer anymore. It was Callie's now.

 **I'm sorry about this chapter. It's a little fast written, and I haven't even read it through yet, but tomorrow I'm on vacation, and I wanted to update before I'm leaving. Just like the last chapter, comment so I know how many people are reading so I can continue or nah, and I hope I see you in four weeks!**

 **\- L**


End file.
